


December 19th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mornings, Snow, Snowfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora watch the snowfall of an early morning.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 13





	December 19th

The snow fell in a delicate dance of swirls and flurries, and Catra watched, intent, from the inside pane of the window. Her brows were furrowed and the blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, an ever-cooling mug of coffee between her hands.

Adora was supposed to be watching the snow with her, but she was distracted instead by Catra’s intense expression, almost solemn in the gray glow of clouds. She usually looked so excited to see snow, but the early hour had a conflicting effect. They had greeted the dawn together to watch the morning snowfall.

Catra yawned. Adora smiled.


End file.
